The invention relates generally to the towing of equipment. In particular, the invention relates to towing large road making machinery behind a truck which has a fifth wheel.
Although large road building machinery can be mobile, these machines are normally limited to a self-propelled speed of about 25 miles per hour or less. Accordingly, transporting a large road making machine any significant distance requires a good deal of time, even if the machine was operated at its maximum self-propelled speed. Further, in the past, towing this type of machine behind a tractor required supporting the entire machine on a flatbed trailer. This is an awkward method of transport and, of course, requires a flatbed truck or trailer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector between a road making machine to the fifth wheel of a tractor which will not interfere with the operations of the machine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a road making machine with a permanently attached connector capable of reversible connection to the fifth wheel of a tractor.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method of towing a large road making machine by use of a tractor.
Other and further objects will become apparent from the following discussion of the invention and its embodiments.